creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Jeff The Killer/@comment-89.74.153.145-20140112122154
znalazłem pewne informacje internecie : daniem Kevina Duttona, psychologa z Magdalen College w Oksfordzie, pewne atrybuty cechujące psychopatów mogą okazać się kluczem do pełnej sukcesów kariery. ''' Psychopata to, według definicji zaczerpniętej ze „Słownika języka polskiego PWN”, osoba, która zachowuje się niezgodnie z przyjętymi normami i budzi lęk w otoczeniu. Istotnie, słowo „psychopata” kojarzy się z okrucieństwem, bezwzględnością i krwawymi morderstwami. Natychmiast na myśl przychodzi Hannibal Lecter z kultowego „Milczenia Owiec” czy Norman Bates z „Psychozy” Hitchcocka. Jednak psycholog Kevin Dutton, autor książki "Mądrość psychopatów. Co święci, szpiedzy i seryjni mordercy mogą nam powiedzieć na temat osiągania sukcesu", twierdzi, że bardziej adekwatnym skojarzeniem są chirurdzy, prawnicy czy biznesmeni. '''Kim naprawdę jest psychopata? Według psychologów psychopata to ktoś, kto posiada pewne konkretne cechy osobowości: odwagę, wytrzymałość psychiczną, urok osobisty, pewność siebie, dar przekonywania, opanowanie w sytuacjach stresowych, niezdolność do empatii czy odczuwania wyrzutów sumienia. Dutton uważa, że niektóre z nich w odpowiedniej dawce mogą być bardzo korzystne. Psycholog obala głęboko zakorzenione mity na temat psychopatów, które mówią, że wszyscy oni są albo szaleni, albo źli oraz że psychopatą można być w 100% lub w ogóle i nie ma niczego pomiędzy. W połączeniu z wysoką inteligencją i niskim poziomem skłonności do przemocy, niektóre z cech psychopatycznych mogą stanowić one klucz do sukcesu w świecie nauki czy biznesu. Przyjrzyjmy się zatem tym umiejętnościom psychopatów, które są szczególnie przydatne we współczesnym świecie. Po pierwsze, są oni asertywni. Po drugie, nie odkładają spraw na później, skupiają się na pozytywach i nie przejmują się porażkami. Nigdy nie obwiniają siebie za błędy, nawet jeśli faktycznie wina leży po ich stronie. Ponadto, potrafią zachować zimną krew w sytuacjach stresowych i nie rozpraszają się. Warto też dodać, że zazwyczaj są oni czarujący i potrafią skutecznie wpływać na innych. Te cechy zdają się przydatne nie tylko w świecie biznesu, ale też w codziennym życiu. Niestety inne atrybuty psychopaty, takie jak bezwzględność, brak litości czy zdolność do okrucieństwa, z pewnością nie są już tak pożądane. Jednak, jeśli udałoby się stonować te negatywne aspekty psychopatycznej osobowości i podkreślić te bardziej cenne, moglibyśmy otrzymać idealny przepis na osiągnięcie sukcesu w danej sferze zawodowej. W przeprowadzonym w 2011 roku badaniu „The Great British Psychopath Survey”, uczestnicy wypełnili kwestionariusz oceniający cechy psychopatyczne. Następnie, wyniki ankiet zostały skorelowane z zawodem wykonywanym przez uczestników. Rezultaty badania okazały się następujące: najwięcej cech „charakterystycznych” dla psychopatów wykazali prezesi firm, tuż za nimi prawnicy oraz przedstawiciele mediów, w dalszej kolejności sprzedawcy, chirurdzy, dziennikarze, a następnie – co może zaskakiwać – policjanci. Kolejne miejsce było ciekawym odkryciem, ponieważ zajęli je… duchowni. Ostatnie dwie pozycje należały do szefów kuchni oraz urzędników. Co te zawody mają ze sobą wspólnego? Wygląda na to, że psychopaci świetnie sprawdzają się na stanowiskach, gdzie obowiązuje hierarchia oraz gdzie mają możliwość wpływania na działania innych ludzi. Oczywiście wynik tego badania nie oznacza, że wszyscy prezesi firm lub prawnicy to psychopaci. Pokazuje on jedynie, ze wśród osób, które decydują się na dany zawód, można doszukiwać się pewnych cech osobowości psychopatycznej. Rzeczywiście, chirurdzy muszą być w stanie zachować zimną krew i opanowanie, prawnicy powinni mieć dar przekonywania, a biznesmeni mają koncentrować się na celu i nie przejmować porażkami. Jakie korzyści płyną z bycia „psychopatą”? ''' Czy powinniśmy zatem wytworzyć w sobie cechy osobowości psychopatycznej, nawet jeśli ich nie posiadamy? Te dobre - z pewnością tak. Psychopata nie zastanawia się niepotrzebnie nad tym, czy ma coś zrobić, czy nie, po prostu to robi! Czy życie nie byłoby łatwiejsze, gdybyśmy przestali wreszcie odkładać wszystko na później i konsekwentnie odhaczali zadania z listy rzeczy zaplanowanych do zrobienia? Co więcej, osoby charakteryzujące się osobowością psychopatyczną wykonują swoje obowiązki lepiej, gdy są wynagradzani. Wizja zdobycia jakiejś korzyści pozwala im w 100% skoncentrować się na osiągnięciu celu. Czy ta umiejętność nie byłaby przydatna na przykład w chwili starania się o podwyżkę w pracy? Psychopatów również cechuje niezachwiany optymizm – wierzą, że wszystko będzie im sprzyjać. Może warto przyjąć ten sposób myślenia w codziennym życiu? '''Obudź w sobie „psychopatę” Dutton w swoich badaniach wykazuje, że zwykli ludzie, nie będący mordercami ani przestępcami, mogą posiadać pewne „cechy psychopaty”. Okazuje się, że są to te same atrybuty, które posiadają ludzie sukcesu. Niezachwiany optymizm, wiara w siebie, nastawienie na działanie, charyzma to niezbędne elementy warunkujące rozwój każdego społeczeństwa. Obudźmy więc w sobie wewnętrznego „psychopatę” (oczywiście obdarzonego tylko tymi pozytywnymi cechami!), a wtedy z pewnością osiągniemy sukces. Brytyjscy naukowcy dowiedli, że psychopaci mają odmienną budowę mózgu niż inni ludzie z osobowością antyspołeczną i osoby zdrowe - czytamy na stronie Kings College London. Dotychczasowe badania wskazywały na zmiany strukturalne w mózgach psychopatów, porównując ich jedynie z jednostkami zdrowymi. Teraz wiadomo, że psychopatia stanowi też zupełnie oddzielną podgrupę, ze względu na zaburzenia neurologiczne, wśród wszystkich osób z antyspołecznym zaburzeniem osobowości. Eksperci postanowili przebadać przestępców, z których część była zdrowa, część posiadała osobowość antyspołeczną, a niektórzy mieli zdiagnozowaną psychopatię. Za pomocą rezonansu magnetycznego MRI porównano budowę ich mózgów. Odkryto, że u psychopatów występują strukturalne nieprawidłowości w obszarach mózgu, odpowiedzialnych za rozumienie cudzych intencji i emocji i aktywowanych w momencie dokonywania sądów moralnych. Uszkodzenie tych rejonów jest związane z upośledzoną zdolnością do empatii, słabą reakcją w obliczu strachu i zanikiem uczuć winy i wstydu, co może tłumaczyć zachowanie psychopatów, które często charakteryzuje się brakiem empatii i wyrzutów sumienia oraz zaplanowanym stosowaniem przemocy w celu osiągnięcia swoich zamierzeń. - Istnieje wyraźna różnica w zachowaniu osób z osobowością antyspołeczną, w zależności od tego, czy zdiagnozowano u nich psychopatię, czy nie. Tych bez psychopatii opisujemy jako kąpanych w gorącej wodzie, a tych z psychopatią jako osoby o zimnym sercu. Grupa oziębłych psychopatów zaczyna popełniać przestępstwa wcześniej, na większą skalę i bardziej poważne, a w dodatku kiepsko reaguje na programy leczenia, w przeciwieństwie do tych zapalczywych (bez zdiagnozowanej psychopatii - PAP). Teraz wiemy, że ta różnica behawioralna wiąże się ze specyficznymi zmianami w mózgu, które są podłożem psychopatycznego zachowania - tłumaczy dr Nigel Blackwood, badacz prowadzący. (PAP) Najnowsze badania wykazują skąd biorą się psychopatyczne skłonności niektórych ludzi. Nie są to bezwzględni brutalne pozbawieni ludzkich uczuć lecz osoby o zaburzonym funkcjonowaniu tzw. układu nagrody, który zmusza ich do osiągnięcia upragnionego celu, bez względu na konsekwencje. Z opublikowanych na łamach „Nature Neuroscience” wyników badań amerykańskich naukowców z Vanderbilt University w Nashville, dowiadujemy się o nowym spojrzeniu na temat podstaw niebezpiecznych zachowań. Dotychczas uważano, że skłonność do agresji i popełniania przestępstw związana jest z brakiem odczuwania strachu, poczucia konsekwencji czy empatii, czyli odbierania uczuć innych. oshua Buckholtz autor cytowanych badań uważa jednak, że przyczyną jest zaburzenie tzw. układu nagrody w mózgu. Układ nagrody odpowiada za rozpoznanie bodźców pozytywnych, które są dla człowieka przyjemne i negatywnych, stanowiących konsekwencje. Zapamiętane doświadczenia uczą intuicyjnego wyboru pomiędzy tym co dla organizmu korzystne oraz unikania zdarzeń niekorzystnych. Działa jak przysłowiowy kij i marchewka, pozwala dokonać analizy zysków i strat danego postępowania. Zaburzenia układu nagrody najczęściej związane są z uzależnieniami. W wyniku działania alkoholu lub chemicznych środki pobudzających, osoba je zażywająca odczuwa przyjemność, związaną ze zwiększonym wydzielaniem dopaminy, neuroprzekaźnika, który pobudza jądro półleżące w mózgu, zewnętrznie objawiające się uczuciem euforii. W wyniku częstego wprowadzania się w taki stan, człowiek stopniowo uzależnia się od tych doznań. Pragnienie „nagrody” jest silniejsze od konsekwencji jakie za sobą niesie. Stwierdzono, że w przypadku badanych psychopatów ich mózgi są nadpobudliwe na działanie dopaminy lub zachodzi nadprodukcja tego związku. Z tego powodu, częściej dokonują przestępstw, są recydywistami, uzależniają się od różnych używek. Aby zaobserwować stopień pobudzenia dopaminowego, wstępnie wyselekcjonowanym, za pomocą testów psychologicznych, uczestnikom podano dawkę amfetaminy, a następnie badano aktywność ich mózgów za pomocą Pozytronowej Tomografii Emisyjnej Badanie umożliwiło zobrazowanie aktywności mózgu i porównanie wyników osób zdrowych oraz tych, u których stwierdzono zaburzenia o charakterze psychopatii. Badania udowodniło postawioną tezę o hiperaktwyności dopaminy - mózgi psychopatów wydzielały jej czterokrotnie więcej. Podobny rezultat uzyskano w drugiej części badań, gdynagroda miała dużą wartość materialną. Badając mózgi uczestników przy użyciu rezonansu magnetycznego (fMRI) również uzyskano wyższą aktywność jądra półleżącego u osób z zaburzeniami psychicznymi. Podwyższony poziom dopaminy powoduje, że osoby te, nie są w stanie skupić się na niczym innym jak na przedłużeniu „szczęśliwego” stanu, z tego powodu nie zważając na żadne konsekwencje poszukują silnych bodźców oddziałujących na zaburzony układ nagrody. W ich przypadku „marchewka” jest zawsze większa i ważniejsza od „kija”. mpulsywni mordercy różnią się - pod względem psychologicznym i intelektualnym - od tych, którzy skrupulatnie planują swoje zbrodnie - informuje czasopismo "Criminal Justice and Behavior". Mordercy, którzy zabijają pod wpływem impulsu, częściej niż zorganizowani przestępcy okazują się ludźmi upośledzonymi umysłowo lub cierpiącymi na inne ubytki natury intelektualnej lub poznawczej (59 proc. w porównaniu do 36 proc.). Ponadto większość impulsywnych morderców posiada historię związaną z nadużywaniem alkoholu lub narkotyków, a wielu spośród nich znajduje się pod wpływem środków odurzających w trakcie popełniania zbrodni (93 proc.). Z kolei mordercy, którzy dokładnie planują zabicie ofiary prawie dwa razy częściej niż mordercy impulsywni cierpią na zaburzenia nastroju, bądź zaburzenia psychotyczne (61 proc. w porównaniu do 34 proc.). Najnowsze badanie zostało przeprowadzone na 77 mordercach przebywających w więzieniach w amerykańskich stanach Illinois i Missouri. Podzielono ich na dwie grupy - do jednej zaliczono morderców określonych jako impulsywnych, a do drugiej morderców zorganizowanych. Następnie poddano ich licznym standaryzowanym testom mierzącym poziom inteligencji i oceniającym pamięć, procesy uwagi oraz funkcje wykonawcze. Przestępcy uczestniczyli także w rozmowach indywidualnych, które pozwoliły na dopracowanie ich profilu osobowościowego. - Impulsywni mordercy byli znacznie bardziej upośledzeni mentalnie, a w szczególności upośledzeni pod względem funkcji poznawczych. Drapieżni i metodyczni zabójcy nie wykazywali typowych oznak upośledzenia intelektualnego lub poznawczego, ale więcej z nich przejawiało zaburzenia psychiatryczne - podsumowuje współautor badania Robert Hanlon z Uniwersytetu Northwestern (USA). Naukowcy z Uniwersytetu Stanowego Michigan (MSU) zauważyli, że zabójstwa wpisują się w schemat rozprzestrzeniania się epidemii. Wyniki swoich badań opublikowali w czasopiśmie Justice Quarterly. W badaniach uwzględniono morderstwa, które miały miejsce w miejscowości Newark w stanie Nowy Jork w latach 1982-2008. Zebrane dane porównano do schematów rozprzestrzeniania się chorób zakaźnych. Z analizy wynikało, że pierwsze zbrodnie miały miejsce w centrum miasta, jednak w kolejnych latach pojawiały się kolejne ogniska „choroby”. Fale zabójstw rozchodziły się na południe i zachód. Podobnie jak w przypadku zarazków, niektóre grupy ludzi okazały się bardziej podatne na „wirus morderstwa” – biedniejsi mieszkańcy dużo łatwiej dawali się ponieść emocjom wywołanym informacją o zabójstwie, które miało miejsce w okolicy ich miejsca zamieszkania. - Chodzi o to, że przemoc rodzi przemoc – powiedziała w wywiadzie dla LiveScience April Zeoli, współautorka badań. Jej zdaniem ludzie, jeśli dowiedzą się o morderstwie, stają się bardziej strachliwi i chętniej używają przemocy w obronie własnej, co prowadzi do kolejnych zabójstw. Najmniej zbrodni zanotowano w zachodnich dzielnicach Newark. Zdaniem Zeoli miało to związek z tym, że zamieszkuje je najbardziej zróżnicowana grupa ludzi. Kolejnymi obszarami, na których również nie zaobserwowano epidemii przemocy, były dzielnice wysunięte najbardziej na północ. Osiedla te zamieszkują głównie latynoscy uchodźcy, którzy mają silne poczucie wspólnoty, co przyczyniło się do obniżenia współczynnika morderstw. Dzięki badaniom naukowców z MSU będzie można lepiej przeciwdziałać falom zbrodni. Skoro morderstwa szybko rozprzestrzeniają się wśród grup biednych mieszkańców, należałoby zapewnić im więcej możliwości do rozwoju i miejsc pracy. Poprawiłoby to nastroje społeczne i najprawdopodobniej obniżyło współczynnik popełniania przestępstw, w tym zabójstw. ( tak inaczej psychopata i morderca rórznią cechami względem psychicznym ,fizycznym ,mentalnym i jak społecznym sami wnioskujcie !).